


Forest Fires

by Raven_Ellen_Life



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Death in general, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Especially Demons, F/F, F/M, Family Death, Graphic Violence, Hunter!Dipper, Hunter!Mabel, Hunters, I found out late but oh well, It's very vague as well, Lots of Angst, M/M, Man of Letters!Stanford, Men of Letters, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of past abuse, More will be added, Nightmares, Non-betad, Overdose, Past Relationship(s), Possible OC inclusions, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Show inaccuracies, Violence, Witchcraft, attempted suicide, crackships, graphic depictions of self harm, lots of people like Dipper, mentions of parental hatred, my own lore, self-harming Dipper, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ellen_Life/pseuds/Raven_Ellen_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel move to the mystery shack after a freak accident. Dipper is struggling with depression, and ends up revealing a secret that tears their family apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're the lucky ones...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi-chapter fic! I will do my best to update often, I have ten chapters on paper and the rest will be typed out here. It will be a bit confusing, as I'm not the best writer, but hopefully you can follow the plot I've set down! If there are any continuity errors, can you please tell me? Please and thank you!

They'd said it was a freak accident.

They'd said that it wasn't able to be tracked or seen, they didn't know where it had come from or how it had started.

Well I sure as hell knew. And I sure as hell was the one responsible.

“Your uncles are the closest family to you, if you'd like, you can move out to Oregon with them.” We'd agreed, naturally. And we're there now.

But this is our –  _my –_  fault. I'm the one who did it, who created this mess. It's my fault.  _It's my fault._

 

“ _Dipper?”_ Am... Am I being called?

 _“Dipper!”_ I know that voice...

 

“Dipper, get up. It's morning, you'll be late to breakfast.”

A soft groan erupts from the teen's mouth.

“Ugh, Mabel, let me sleep in.” Dipper complained with an annoyed and tired grunt.

He shifts onto his opposite side.

“Bro-bro, come on. You've gotta get up, Grunkle Stan is making pancakes and Grunkle Ford wants you up.”

Dipper winces internally, knowing that waking him wasn't his sister's go-to intention anymore. Knowing that even for his jolly, happy-go-lucky sister, an entire month wasn't enough time for her wounds to heal.

He didn't blame her, however. He still had the burn marks on his arms too.

Sighing, Dipper sat up, rolling his shoulders and stretching his back out.

“Alright, sis. I'm up.”

He turned towards her, and she sported a weak smile on her face.

“Come on, Grunkle Stan makes the best pancakes, remember?”

~~~~

They head downstairs together, Ford looking up from his newspaper, looking for hints of the supernatural.

"Dipper, Mabel, we need to talk. Please take a seat."

Both, frowning, take a seat.

Dipper heard Mabel mutter a silent 'planned on it', and snickered under his breath.

"Now, I am aware that the two of you are still healing physically and mentally from what happened a month ago. However, instead of wallowing in sorrow, I believe it's a good idea for you to take a break."

He sat up more straight.

"I believe it's a good idea for you to start learning the ways of Hunters."

Dipper looked up at Ford. This was something he'd been wanting to learn for a while, but never had the courage to ask.

"I believe both of you are excited to learn, but we are going to have to take it slow so you can learn at the same pace. Dipper, since you're more experienced in the aspect of facts about monsters and their weaknesses because of my journals, it'll be more difficult for you to learn how to fight against them and gain the arm strength against monsters."

Ford turns to Mabel.

"Mabel, you are physically strong, and compared to Dipper's mind, I'd say you're the braun of the two. Since you've taken wrestling and boxing already, it'll be easier for you to learn to fight the monsters, and more difficult to learn the facts-"

Both twins intervine.

"You're repeating yourself."

"We already know this, just get on with it!"

Ford runs a hand through his hair with a soft chuckle.

"Very well. We start tomorrow."

~~~~

After breakfast, Mabel decided to help Grunkle Stan with his tours. When she asked if he'd be alright, he'd waved her off, telling her he wasn't twelve anymore and didn't need supervision. Once she had left him alone, Dipper grabbed one of his astronomy books of his desk and delved into it.

Reading for a good ten minutes, he was surprised when he felt something hit his temple with a sharp pain. 

"Ouch!" 

He growled, rubbing his temple and looking around. He looked down and saw a small, triangle shaped rock. He rolled his eyes.

"Mabel needs to stop pretending to be Bill. It's not funny anymore. I'm not afraid of the damned demon."

Throwing the rock at the window, he didn't notice that his window was closed.

Dipper had initially intended to go back to reading. He instead found himself beginning to doze off, and he yawned. Deciding that he needed more sleep anyways, Dipper set his book aside and got comfortable, letting himself slip into a silent slumber. 

~~~~

When his eyes opened, he was standing in their house's hallway. He smiles, moving to walk into his and Mabel's room, finding her upside down laying halfway off the bed. She looked at him.

"What are you doing, Mabel?" Dipper chuckled.

"Just hangin' out. Get it, hanging?" She laughed, and he joined it.

Dipper blinked, and he didn't know what happened, but instead of his sister he saw orange flames lapping at their beds. He coughed, smoke filling his lungs when he breathed. He kneeled closer to the floor, coughing more roughly.

"Mabel!"

Dipper called for his sister with no response. He looks around the hallway, darting in the direction of the stairs as he called out again.

"Mabel!"

As Dipper reached the stairs, he froze. He heard a voice respond he never thought he'd hear again.

"Quite the unsettling dream, ey there Pine Tree? Or should I say memory?"

Dipper whipped around, glaring at the triangle.

"What do you want, Bill?'

The demon laughs. "Calm down, kid. Not here to hurt you this time, I swear."

Dipper backs away from the demon, yelling in pain when he felt fire lap and bite at his arms.

"This is  _not_ hurting me?!" Dipper growls, holding his arms away from the fire as he is forced closer to the hovering triangle.

     "Not my work for once, kid. Your own, deranged memory. This must be why you're back from Piedmont so early!" 

Dipper heads down the stairs quick as he can, ignoring the amused Demon as it floated after him.

"You know, Pine Tree, it's easy to get rid of these nightmares." 

Dipper seems to ignore him.

"Pine Treeeee~!" Bill whines as Dipper tumbles partly down the stairs, running into a wall covered in framed photos. The faces were blurred, all but his and Mabel's.

"B-bill... you know that saying that you c-can't die in your dreams?" He coughed as smoke filled his lungs, burning his insides.

"Of course I do. Because it's true, Pine Tree. Never happens, and never will."

Dipper coughed vigorously, on his knees at the bottom of the stairs. Bill noted how this wasn't a memory anymore.

"W-well, it j-just did..."

Dipper says as he buckles into himself, Bill noticing how Dipper's dream started to darken. He cursed under his breath and pressed a palm to Dipper's forehead. His glow stopped the darkness from spreading as he and Dipper teleported away from the fire and to the forest. 

Dipper was still a moment before gasping and heaving, coughing as he gripped the grass below them.

"F-fuck, shit..." He cursed, gasping. Bill noted how Dipper's birthmark still glowed a moment, before settling quickly.

"How many times have you had that dream?" Bill asks Dipper, surprisingly calm in their current situation.

"E-every time I pass out," Dipper gasped, "the same one."

Bill thought for a moment, before coming to the conclusion, "Your parents died in that fire, didn't they Pine Tree?"

Dipper didn't respond, opting to stay silent.

"Freak accident or caused by magic is the question here," Bill mused, "fire doesn't tend to spread that quickly."

Dipper's head shot up at the statement.

"So that fire  _wasn't_ an accident?" 

Dipper was sure bill would be grinning if he had a mouth.

"Nope. Those were demonic flames, Pine Tree. Someone wanted to set a Pines forest on fire."

Dipper made himself enraged. "Who did this?"

"Couldn't tell you off the bat, kiddo. Even if I knew who it was. Though those nightmares..."

Dipper cut him off. "I'm not making a deal with you again, Bill. Ever."

Bill shrugs. "Oh well, kid. Your loss, my gain."

Before Dipper could get a word in, he woke.


	2. Why my heart is so broken...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeEjnLK0cAk 
> 
> Trading Yesterday ~~ Shattered

     Dipper gasped as he woke, cold sweat dripping down his brow.

"S-shit... W-why am I..?" He gasped, adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

It had been a week since Bill confronted him, and honestly, Dipper didn't know if he could take his nightmares anymore. They had continued after Bill's confrontation, just getting worse. He burned alive, his parents melted in front of him, even Mabel began dying in his dreams. They all bore the reminder in his mind that this was  _his fault_. 

     Bill had said it was the cause of another demon, one he didn't know. The reason he didn't know, was because he was wrong. Dipper had avoided telling him on purpose. If he, or Mabel and Grunkles Stan and Ford learned about what really happened, he'd be disowned from his family. From his home.

     Dipper shook his head to clear it, tears welling in his eyes and his throat tightening. 

"No, don't cry you idiot. You're nineteen, don't cry." He growled to himself, whimpering. He was too busy rubbing his eyes to notice the clocks stopping and the room lose its color, going grey-scale.

"You look like hell, Kid. I should know." Dipper froze, not wanting to interact with the demon floating above him.

"Go away." Dipper tried to sound threatening, but instead it just sounded like a whimper. He cursed himself mentally.

"Hm, no. I think I'll stay, kid." Bill says, floating down and 'sitting' on the bed. Dipper inched away from him. Rolling his eye, Bill summoned his cane and tugged the teen closer, making him yelp.

"Now before you glare at me," Bill started as Dipper huffed, "I'm not the one causing your nightmares, kid. Haven't touched 'em at all. That's your own demented brain doing that." Bill poked Dipper's forehead, a childish glint touching his eye.

"And after all that, you're still blaming yourself. What did you do, kid?"

Dipper decided to play dumb. "I didn't do anything. I just... miss my family. Now leave me alone."

Bill tsk'd. "C'mon kid, you and I both know that's not true."

"It is true, so leave me alone!" Dipper raised his voice in both irritation and fear.

Bill sighs. "When'd you get a backbone, kid? Oh, and before I go..."

Dipper glares at him.

"Suicide won't fix anything."

     Dipper gasped as he woke again, panting. He looked at his clock, it was 6:18 AM. Mabel probably wasn't even up yet. 

Knowing nightmares (And Bill) awaited him if he went back to sleep, he instead grabbed one of his many astronomy books off the shelf. If he couldn't sleep peacefully, at least the stars could comfort him.

     As Dipper delved into reading, he ignored the churning guilt. Bill could tell what he'd done, that he'd overdosed... But how? Maybe... maybe he needed someone to talk to about this. That would do him good. But who the hell wanted to hear him blab about his problems? He didn't want Grunkle Stans or Mabel to know, and the people working at the shack were a no-go... But maybe... A therapist?

     Of course, Dipper was uncertain about this. He knew therapists weren't permitted to tell others about his problems, but even the thought of telling someone about his problems made his stomach curl in fear. But honestly, from reading, he knew that keeping things like this cooped up was not the way to go.

     Making his decision, Dipper got up out of bed. He didn't want people asking, "Hey where you going?" And then having to lie to them about it. He slid quietly out the front door after checking. It was around 7:30 now, and he guessed everything was open. For a small town, things were usually open pretty early to pretty damn late.

     He decided to take a detour through the forest to calm his nerves. It always helped, no matter what happened beforehand. Sex talk? Walk through the forest. Get yelled at by his parents? Walk through the forest. The only thing it didn't help... well, you could probably guess.

     Dipper leaves the forest with a sigh, glad for Gravity Falls' ability to soothe him. The town had grown since they were twelve, a library and therapy office had been added. It was needed, he decided, since the people around town were aware of the supernatural. It wasn't easy when a giant gryphon steals your livestock or when your crops are burnt down by a dragon.

     Dipper walked into the therapist office, seeing a girl at the table. She seemed to be in her late twenties with long, dyed red hair. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello there!" She says in a jolly tone. Dipper reads her nametag.

"Hello... Charlie. I'm here to, uh, schedule an appointment?"

Charlie smiled. "Of course! Just fill out this form here," She handed him a form on a clipboard. Dipper takes it and goes to sit down. There were only two other townspeople there as well.

Dipper fills the form out and returns it to Charlie. 

"Thank you, eh..." She eyes him, "Dipper."

"Yeah..." Dipper says awkwardly. Charlie clears her throat.

"Alright. Wait out here to be called, you'll be in in about ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, Dipper's name was called by an older man seeming to be in his mid forties. He follows after the man to a room with a desk and a couple of leather chairs, being told that someone that fits his problems would be meeting him there in a few minutes.

With that , the man left. Dipper sighed, sitting down in one of the leather chairs and running a hand through his hair, knocking his hat off in the process. A few minutes later, a man walked in. He wore a navy suit and gold tie, matching his straw-colored hair that was parted to the side, shorter brown hair sprouting out at every angle on the left. He wore black rimmed glasses and had blue-grey eyes.

Familiarity shone in the man's eyes, but the shine was gone as fast as Dipper had seen it. Instead, the blond walked over, holding out a hand. 

"Hello Dipper. My name is William Oake, graduated with a major in Unusual Psychology and a minor in Creative Writing, along with other things I'm known in are-"

Dipper cuts him off.

"Erm, hello. I'm Dipper Pines, currently in college majoring in Mythology and minoring in Astronomy."

William smiles. "Dipper. Is it a nickname?"

The teen nods. "Yes, uh... I prefer it."

"Well, if you like, you can call me Will."

Dipper grins, albeit shyly.  "So... You're uh - you're possibly my therapist."

Will nods. "Correct. However, we need to make a schedule and figure out what your boundaries are going to start out as, along with how long you're going to be coming to therapy."

Dipper rubs his neck and nods. "Alright. Schedule is pretty easy, if we can work something out..."

William jotted a few things down on the notepad he'd had. "Alright. I'm booked on Mondays and Wednsdays, I have evening sessions on Thursdays open, tuesdays I have mornings open, and I take the weekends off."

Dipper nods. "Okay. Uh, I think I can do Thursdays. Tuesdays I work late for my Grunkle."

Will nods, writing on his notepad. "Alright. That sounds good to me, Dipper. Before then, any specific topics you want to avoid when we start?"

Dipper nods. "My parents."

Will glances at him with a knowing look. It was quickly gone, writiing on his notepad. "Very well. I will see you then, Dipper."

Taking that as his cue to leave, Dipper stands. "See you then."

Walking out of the office, Dipper checks his phone. 9:46. Time went by quick. How was it that late already?

He rushed back to the shack, tackled the moment he walked in.

"BROBROOHMYGOSHWHEREWEREYOU?!" Mabel squeals. Dipper laughs a bit.

"Out. I was at the library." He responds, and Mabel rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Come onnn! I'm hungry!"

Dipper smiles. "Then let's eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seems rushy guys. I wrote it while I was grounded from electronics, so, yeah.


End file.
